Destiny's cruelty
by Ren Okumura
Summary: Semi AU. Una grave enfermedad cambia la vida de quien la padece y sus seres cercanos. ¿Son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar esta prueba del destino? [MidoTaka] [AkaFuri] Posible muerte de personaje.


**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacer mis historias por las que no gano un solo centavo.**

* * *

**Advertencia. Temas no aptos para todas las personas, drama, angst, muchos feelings, posible OoC (debo trabajar en no caer tanto en eso), psobile muerte de personaje, relaciones hombre x hombre explícitas.**

**Autora: Ren**

* * *

**Well...se supone que debo de estar trabajando en la actualización de _Fallen Angels, _pero dejaré eso para la próxima semana y eso si no me atraso con la corrección del capítulo y termino de escribir el siguiente. Les juro que a partir de este momento trataré en la medida de lo posible subir una historia o actualización cada semana y de cualquier fandom, escribir es la forma en la que puedo desquitar algunas de mis emociones además de que mi imaginación es hiperactiva y las musas han estado caprichosas.**

**Esta vez trataré de hacer una historia más cruda y realista sobre algo que nos puede pasar a cualquiera como lo es enfermar de algo de tal magnitud. En verdad me gustaría saber que han sentido las mismas emociones que yo, que han llorado como yo lo hice o se han sentido aliviados como yo lo he hecho al escribir. No puedo prometer actualizar pronto esta historia, pues con Fallen, algunos drabbles y one-shots que tengo pensados además de estar trabajando en otro long-fic para experimentar un poco puede que me atrase pero prometo terminar esta historia pues en verdad quiero aportar una historia de este género al fandom pues creo que hace falta algo así para que la gente llore y con ganas(?), en verdad me gustaría saber si les gusta o si no, también pueden decirlo, yo trataré de responder a todos los reviews que me dejen en la medida de lo posible.**

**En verdad, espero que les guste esta historia como yo disfruto escribirla.**

* * *

**_Cita #1_**

_La vida no es más que una hija de puta que disfruta de hacernos sufrir y facilitarle el trabajo a su hermana la muerte para llevarse a algunos._

_._

Es increíble el frío que se sentía ese día y desde tan temprano obligándole a salir completamente abrigado para ir al hospital central a hacerse sus respectivos análisis bimestrales. El aire helado que lograba colarse entre su ropa le calaba hasta los huesos y, aunque trajera una gruesa bufanda, sentía su nariz congelada.

El clima tan frío en la gran Ciudad de Nueva York no era del todo lo suyo, aunque le gustaba mucho más que al que estaba acostumbrado en Japón. No podía negarlo, siempre le gusto más el frío aunque sus dedos se congelaran y su nariz enrojeciera a tal punto de que pareciera Rodolfo el reno. Seguía sin acostumbrarse al ruido de la ciudad, pero ya era ganancia que le desagradará el silencio pues le recordaba aquellos fatídicos días en los que no tenía absolutamente a nadie a quien aferrarse para superar la depresión que había dejado la perdida de sus padres.

Le parecía una broma de la vida. Seguramente había hecho algo realmente malo en su vida pasada como para que tuviera tal cantidad de sufrimiento, tal vez el destino en verdad le odiaba. No estaba seguro de si el karma le estaba cobrando una serie de crímenes en alguna de sus anteriores vidas o la vida se había ensañado con él para hacerle feliz algún día.

—Maldito frío. —se queja en voz baja y subiendo lo más que puede la bufanda que estaba resbalándose de su nariz, permitiendo que el frío aire se colara hasta aquella parte de cuerpo y congelara la punta de la misma.

No se quejaba de haber seguido el consejo de su amigo cuando le dijo que viajara a Estados Unidos en cuanto se graduará de Shutoku para recibir una mejor atención para aquella enfermedad que le habían diagnosticado precisamente en su tercer año de preparatoria y para la que obviamente no estaba preparado ni emocional y mucho menos monetariamente para aquella noticia que le había cambiado la vida.

Se encontraba en el gimnasio, en esos momentos estaba sentado observando el desarrollo de todos los jugares bajo su liderazgo. Desde que estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria era capitán del rey legendario y en verdad muchos no pensaban en que fuera alguien serio y aceptará responsabilidad alguna como lo es el liderar a un grupo de chicos con las hormonas al 100%. En esos momentos no podía entrenar o eso le habían dado a entender, para empezar tenía prohibido pisar el recinto sin haber mejorado su salud pero era más terco que una mula.

Takao Kazunari en verdad le importaba poco si podía o no estar en el gimnasio. Era el capitán del equipo y no podía quedarse sin hacer absolutamente nada y tampoco quería dejar que su vice-capitán o la manager tuvieran que revisar que todos los miembros del club de basketball estuvieran en forma y entrenando como se debería por más que le doliera el cuerpo y la cabeza o que sintiera de nuevo que le sangraría la nariz sin razón alguna de nuevo así como tampoco de importaba el sentirse mareado.

—Takao. —escuchó aquella voz tan conocida para él, misma que pertenecía al peliverde quien era el As de su equipo además del vice-capitán del mismo. —No debiste haber venido, desde ayer te ves realmente mal. —aquel chico de 1.95 soltó un largo suspiro.

—Lamento las molestias, pero no puedo dejar que Saku-chan y Shin-chan hagan todo el trabajo. —esbozo una tímida sonrisa, típico de él cuando era regañado por desobedecer las órdenes del entrenador.

—Sí vas a disculparte, no hubieras venido. —soltó con molestia, aunque solo estaba preocupado por el azabache aunque no lo diría abiertamente.

—Shin-chan. —llamó el más bajo. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí. —una sonrisa sincera, diferente a las burlescas y algo sarcásticas que solía dedicarle al peliverde la mayor parte del tiempo. —Pero en verdad no podía dejar que la adorable manager y el tsundere vice-capitán se encarguen de todo. Quiero saber que por lo menos soy útil aunque no pueda entrenar por el dolor que tengo en todo el cuerpo y por haberme desmayado ayer. —admite, bajando la cabeza para esconder su tristeza entre su flequillo.

—Takao. —le llama de nuevo, obteniendo la atención del otro pero no que le dirija la mirada. —Deberías de ir al médico, no es normal todo lo que te está pasando. —ordena. Tiene una idea poco clara de que le puede estar pasando a su compañero, pero prefiere que sea el azabache quien se lo confirme después.

Midorima Shintarou podría no ser demasiado observador como Takao, pero se había percatado de algunos hematomas que Kazunari se empeñaba en esconder y sabía que el azabache no era tan torpe como para golpearse tantas veces y de manera tan constante a como los moretones aparecían pues muchas veces le había demostrado que era bastante ágil así como también se había dado cuenta de que siempre que terminaban de entrenar e iban a ducharse Takao empezaba a tardar más de lo normal, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Entró a aquel recinto tan conocido para él, saludando a las enfermeras que ya le conocían por el tiempo que pasaba metido en el hospital, ya sea para sus periódicos estudios o visitar a cierto doctor peliverde que trabajaba en el área de hematopediatría*, quién diría que Midorima se inclinaría por irse al área pediátrica en lugar de pedir una plaza en hematología siendo que los niños no eran su especialidad y siempre terminaba de mal humor, o eso había sido durante su adolescencia.

Caminó durante algunos minutos por aquellos largos pasillos siempre tan iguales y que eran deprimentes y eternos, por lo menos a él siempre le parecieron así, hasta llegar al elevador. No estaba de humor para caminar hasta el cuarto piso como solía hacerlo pues los tristes y vagos recuerdos le atacaban, haciéndole sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar…por lo menos no ahora.

Los recuerdos duelen y eso Takao lo sabe a la perfección. No sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la definición que él puede darle a algo que llamamos felicidad, no sabe tampoco si realmente es feliz o solo se engaña a sí mismo, mucho menos sabe si puede conocer alguien que le ayude a definir la felicidad.

Aprieta el botón de emergencia del ascensor, los sentimientos le invaden y no quiere que le vean llorar, nunca le ha gustado que lo hagan. Se deja caer lentamente cuando nota que el elevador se detiene y permite que las traicioneras lágrimas salgan de sus ojos junto a aquellas emociones negativas que le traían sus recuerdos, el saber que tal vez se engaña a si mismo sin darse cuenta de lo mismo o solo no quiere ver lo cuánto que se daña él mismo.

Cerca de 15 minutos son suficientes para dejar que las saladas gotas de agua viajen por la piel de sus mejillas, o por lo menos un cuarto de hora le es suficiente por el momento. Regresa a la realidad que le espera fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes en las que se había sentido algo protegido, saliendo poco después de que la puerta se abre y escucha el típico sonido de un elevador llegando a su destino. Tiene un presentimiento, uno para nada bueno y que probablemente le hará perder la poca cordura que aún tiene, que le hará caer de nuevo en depresión y aunque sabe que ahora es diferente a cuando sus padres fallecieron y tiene a quien aferrarse para no cometer una estupidez.

Empieza a caminar de nuevo por aquella ruta tan conocida y misma que sabía de memoria hasta el consultorio de su médico. Suspira largamente como si estuviera dándose valor, a pesar de estar tan acostumbrado a esos exámenes de rutina para saber si la enfermedad había progresado o no le seguía recordando a aquellos días en los que tuvo que abandonar el equipo de baloncesto por cuestiones de salud, que había dejado uno de sus muchos sueños de lado cuando fuera obligado por Shintaro a abandonar algo que tanto le apasionaba. Aún dolía recordar la fría expresión del otro y más aún darse cuenta de la inmensa tristeza que el peliverde trataba esconder.

Había pasado un mes desde que Midorima le había obligado ir al médico. Había intentado por todos los medios posibles esconder los moretones que aparecían y desaparecían de la nada junto así como ocultar con maquillaje su palidez y algunos puntos rojizos que aparecían de vez en cuando en su piel y tardaban tiempo en desaparecer.

No quería reconocer que algo malo estaba pasando con él, por más que las señales fueran evidentes y solo se engañara.

Habría podido actuar durante más tiempo si no fuera porque su apetito había disminuido y su peso era tan bajo que alarmaba a todos, porque había veces en las que se saltaba las clases por culpa de las náuseas y pasar bastante tiempo vomitando lo poco que había comido a lo largo del día pero lo que más le había delatado era la fiebre que trataba de ocultar de cualquier manera. En verdad era un tonto por estarse engañando de esa manera, sabía perfectamente que nada estaba bien con él pero era mejor no aceptarlo, o por lo menos eso pensaba Kazunari.

En efecto todos se habían dado cuenta del drástico cambio que había tenido Takao. Ya no era aquel chico corriendo por todos lados irradiando felicidad, de hecho se podría decir que ya no era ni la sombra de aquel joven sonriente y juguetón que solía ser. Se le veía demacrado, y eso no paso de largo para los miembros del equipo, mucho menos para Midorima ni para la manager del mismo a la consideraba una amiga a quien contarle sus problemas.

—Takao-san. —llamó la chica de cabellos rojizos buscando su atención. —Deberías de seguir el consejo de Mido-san e ir al médico. Estás sudando demasiado y no has hecho absolutamente nada de ejercicio. —la menor acercó su mano a la frente del otro para corroborar su temperatura corporal, separando la misma casi de inmediato al notar que su senior no solo tenía fiebre sino que estaba hirviendo.

—Saku-chan, no le digas a nadie…no quiero preocuparlos más de lo que ya están. —una triste sonrisa aparece en sus labios. —Menos a Shin-chan, no quisiera que ese amargado se preocupe más de lo que ya debe de estar estudiando para hacer el examen de admisión. —siente que las palabras no salen como él quisiera decirlas, un nudo en su garganta le impide hablar como siempre.

—Takao-san. —la chica de nombre Sakura le mira con desaprobación, pero tampoco es como si pudiera negarse a lo que le pide el mayor. —Solo reconsidera lo egoísta que estás siendo y que actuando de esa forma solo preocupas a los demás. —se alejó del azabache para seguir supervisando y mandando llamar a algunos de los miembros del equipo para darles algún consejo.

Un suspiro sale de su boca. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero no tiene el dinero para hacerse los estudios que necesita, depender del poco dinero que le daban sus tíos y la pensión que le daba el gobierno para mantener a su hermana y a él, tampoco era suficiente el dinero que ganaba trabajando los fines de semana pues terminaba siendo todo para pagar su mitad de la renta del departamento en el que vivía junto a su pequeña hermana y a cierto pelinegro de nombre Himuro Tatsuya.

¿Por qué los recuerdos de aquella época no dejaban de pasear de manera descarada por su cabeza? Sabía que había sido un crío al negarse a aceptar que en verdad estaba mal y agradecía que Shin-chan le haya ayudado a pagar los análisis cuando menos dinero tenía.

—Joven Kazunari. —la amable voz de su doctora le saca de sus pensamientos. —¿Cómo se ha sentido últimamente? —la pregunta formulada por aquella mujer siente que de alguna forma le lastima, no sabe precisamente el por qué o cuál es la razón, pero las suaves palabras de rutina le parecen dolorosas ahora.

—No muy bien, el dolor de cuerpo se ha hecho presente de nuevo y de vez en cuando me sangra la nariz durante algunos minutos. —responde no muy seguro de hacerlo, bajando su cabeza un poco.

—Ya veo. —la mujer frente a él hace las anotaciones correspondientes a su visita, casi siempre nota que dice lo mismo. —Ya sabes cómo es esto Kazu. —se olvida un poco del trato formal entre ellos. ¿Para qué seguir con él si lo conoce desde hace tiempo? —Te voy a pedir de favor que te quites todo lo que te abrigue. —ordena con esa voz tan seria y común en ella.

Takao obedece y se quita todo aquello que le proteja del frío. El abrigo de color gris termino en la camilla del blanco consultorio junto al sweter naranja, quedando solamente con una polera negra de manga larga. Deja escapar otro largo suspiro, a pesar de haber pasado casi 10 años seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo.

—Kazu, levanta la manga que prefieras. —ordenó la doctora mientras prepara la aguja y la liga para poder extraer sangre del azabache. —Sentirás un piquete, por favor no te muevas. —la suave voz llega a los oídos del pelinegro.

Una vez que la rubia doctora logra ver una vena saltada en el brazo izquierdo de Takao procediendo a insertar la aguja de la jeringa y extraer un poco de sangre del azabache, quitando la liga una vez que termina con su tarea y poniendo un algodón embebido con alcohol para detener el sangrado.

—Casey. —llamó Kazunari poniéndose de nueva cuenta su sweter. —No sé qué haría sin ti, en verdad. —una gran y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro iluminando el mismo. Por un momento se había olvidado de todos sus problemas y pensamientos acosándole.

—No digas eso Kazu, eres una de las pocas personas a las que apreció por haberme apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba y créeme cuando digo que esto es poco comparado con lo que hiciste por mí en aquella época. —la rubia deposita un beso en la mejilla del otro que solo ensancha un poco más su sonrisa. —Te llamo mañana para que vengas por tus resultados y mándale mis saludos a Shin, a Tatsu y a Taiga. —esa era la forma en la que siempre terminaban las citas dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Nos vemos mañana. —una sonrisa, está vez con algo de terror curvó sus labios.

Salió de aquel consultorio, tal vez pasaría algún rato por el área de hematopediatría un rato, las enfermeras siempre le agradecían que pasará algo de tiempo con aquellos niños que lo consideraban un hermano mayor por su actitud. Siempre había sido bueno con los niños y tampoco le molestaba pasar tiempo con pequeños que padecían de lo mismo que él.

Ya estaban dentro del laboratorio, ese día se había esforzado más de lo normal en esconder su palidez tras el maquillaje, no iba a negar que estaba algo nervioso, las agujas siempre le habían puesto nervioso.

—Shin-chan. —buscó la atención del peliverde o por lo menos saber que le escucha. —G-gracias por hacer esto…—sabe de alguna forma que no debería de agradecer, ese chico de cabellos verdes estaba ayudándole bajo la excusa de "no puedo permitir que el capitán de este equipo sea tan irresponsable" pero muy en el fondo esas palabras expresaban preocupación por lo que estuviera pasándole.

—Solo lo hago porque no podemos quedarnos sin capitán antes del Inter High, Bakao. —alza sus gafas con su mano izquierda, delatando así su preocupación por el pelinegro sentado a su lado.

Una de las encargadas les llama, Takao no puede evitar sentirse realmente nervioso cuando es guiado a una sala llena de máquinas algo extrañas y con un fuerte olor a alcohol y medicamentos. Le ordenan que descubra uno de sus brazos para amarrar el mismo y cortar la circulación durante unos momentos, esperando a que una de sus venas sea más visible y salte para poder enterrar la aguja y extraerle sangre a aquel chico; Kazunari cierra los ojos al sentir un ligero ardor cuando le sacan sangre.

.

Esperan unas cuantas horas los resultados de aquel examen, afortunadamente era domingo y podían quedarse a que les entregaran el sobre con lo que sería la salvación o la condena del más bajo hasta que la misma encargada les llama de nuevo para entregarles aquella hoja de papel dentro del característico sobre con el nombre del paciente y decorado con el logotipo del laboratorio.

Midorima es quien toma el sobre, Takao ha decido quedarse sentado en su lugar más por miedo a lo que pueda decir aquel pedazo de papel sobre su estado de salud tan deplorable en esos momentos.

El más bajo nota como el peliverde se acerca de nuevo a él, sonríe levemente para esconder sus nervios cuando nota que se sienta de nuevo a un lado de él y abre aquel sobre.

—Takao. —salió de los labios del peliverde, no quería dar esa noticia. ¿Por qué él y por qué ahora? —Los estudios dieron positivo a que tienes…—era tan difícil mirar la expresión temerosa que esos ojos azul ártico mostraban. ¿No podía ser otra persona la que tuviera la suerte que aquel chico pelinegro? —Takao, tienes leucemia. Más importe ahora es descubrir que tipo y que recibas tratamientos lo antes posible—dijo con seriedad, soltando algunas lágrimas al ver que su compañero de equipo también lo hacía pero con mayor intensidad.

Ese día, Takao Kazunari había llorado tanto como el día en que sus padres fallecieron o tal vez lo había hecho más.

¿Por qué alguien como él? Ni siquiera contaba con una estabilidad económica y tenía que ayudar con la manutención de su hermana además de solventar sus gastos escolares pues la beca deportiva no era al 100% pero en algo ayudaba.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde aquel fatídico día, Shintaro lo había apoyado en la medida de lo posible, lo mismo con sus amigos cuando se enteraron de la enfermedad del pelinegro y siempre iba a estar agradecido con ellos por ese gesto.

Había llegado a la enorme sala llena de juguetes y decoraciones infantiles, no se le hizo difícil distinguir a Midorima quien estaba atendiendo a uno de sus pacientes. Un adorable niño de cabello rojizo y a quien le había diagnosticado leucemia linfoide aguda recientemente.

—Shin-chan, he venido a ayudar y jugar con estos pequeños. —saludo una vez entró a aquel lugar, recibiendo algunas respuestas por parte de los pequeños que podían estar en aquella sala jugando y olvidándose de su enfermedad durante un rato.

—Te estaban esperando, debo regresar al trabajo. —respondió el peliverde, esa era su forma de saludar.


End file.
